Frozen: A New Love
by AmericanWriter935
Summary: One Has A Secret Talent, One Has A Secret Past, Fate Wanted Them Apart, But You Can't Stop Love ElsaXMaleOC
1. Her And The Palace

**Author Note:this A rewritten/merged version of chapter 1 and the first half of chapter 2. I hope people like this new version better, originals will be posted on my DA account. Also review and/or follow.**

**_I,_ AmericanWriter935,_ solemnly swear to review every fic I read, no matter how old, young, stupid, lovely, amazing, retarded, or horribly written it is. This is for all of you that are tired of seeing 100 hits and only 14 reviews. I've joined the Review Revolution. Have you?_**

* * *

><p>Why did it have to end like this? I've lived with a insane mother, and survived a war. I always thought I was going to die because of a mistake a general made, or of old age, not this way. So how am I dying, why, I was pushed off a cliff. I'm dying because I was trying to save a woman, a woman I fucking just meet. But love can do that to you, it makes you do stuff that you wouldn't usually do. I'm falling, because of that, because of damn love. And the man who pushed me off the side, has walked away. All I remember is his fucking smirk across his damn face. I honestly wish I pushed him off the cliff when I had the chance. But now I'm dying. I'm thinking of when it began. Did it begin when I was born? When I left America, or when I left Sweden? I think it began when I, 4 days ago, found the palace, and meet her.<p>

Frozen A New Love

I'd been traveling for almost 9 months, by myself. I was running from my past, like I have always done. I was originally going to a small city state, called Weslton. But something had happen while traveling, and it had to do with wolves.

It was early in the morning, and I was running like hell. Jumping over rocks, ducking under tree branches. I was running because I stepped on a sleeping puppy tail, and now they wanted blood. I could've fought a few, but when you have a pack, well it's better to run. "WHY DON'T YOU GIVE UP!?" I yelled at the wolves. The responded with growls and howls. I had entered these woods a few minutes ago. At first the trees were far apart, now they were a foot or two apart. Broken branches were everywhere, forcing me to waste energy jumping over them. One of them got close enough, and bit my left leg. I punched its nose, and it let go. The bite hadn't ripped through my pants, so no blood was going to come out.

The longer I ran the more tired I got. As I ran I saw there were a bunch of rocks was on a tree that fell on its side. I grabbed one, in-case another wolf tried to bite me. Running and studying the area in front of me, I could tell all there was were trees. Two of them tried to attack me at the same time. One bite my left leg again, the other one tried to bite my ass. I hit the one that was biting my leg on between the eyes, with my rock. It let go, and was bleeding from the head. Still running I didn't know that it's teeth had bite in my skin. I jumped over another fallen tree, and slide down a hillside. Thirty seconds I had slid, almost hitting some big rocks. When I was done with sliding, I got up, and looked at the top of the hill. The wolves were done chasing me, not wanting to slide down the hillside, or so I thought.

"Haha, are you scared of a freaking hill!?" I taunted them. The wolves instead turned around and ran away, in a way that they were running away from something elsa. I raised an eyes, confused by this.

"The hell they afraid off?" I stupidly asked myself. Then my question was answered with a huge gust of wind behind me. I slowly turned around, and saw a huge storm approaching. I assumed the storm would take awhile to reach me, so I started to walk down a trial.

While walking, I felt a sudden pain in my left leg. I kneed down to the ground, and saw the on of those wolves had bite in to my skin. It was slowly bleeding. I opened my side bag, and pulled out a small bottle of alcohol, 2 ripped cloth pieces, and foot long bandage. I poured a little amount of alcohol on one of the cloths, and pressed it on the bite. The burning pain was great, I bit my bottom lip so not to scream. After 15 second of this, I removed that cloth, and replaced it with a dry one. I then wrapped the bandage over the cloth. "That next village better have a clinic." I told myself, with a painful tone.

I began to walk again, with a limp. I pulled out my pocket watch, which thankfully I didn't drop. It time was 7:52. Then out of nowhere a small snowflake floated past me, which I saw. Then another, and another. Then the storm which I thought I was going to lose, was on top of me. It blanketed everything, blinding me. What I should've done set up a camp quickly, but instead I decided to walk through this storm. I was hoping to find village or a tradepost willing to provide shelter to me. Snow was everywhere, forcing me to walk carefully. The cloud of the storm had blocked the sun, making it harder to see. "Don't worry, you'll survive, you always have survived." I told me.

For unknown amount of hours I did this, walking through this storm, almost slipping a few times. I covered my mouth with a scarf. I held on to my musket, which the sling was on my right shoulder. The snow was about a foot deep, give or take. I then notice how the snow was thinning up, and the falling flakes were slowing down. I pulled my out my watch again, 10:14 it told me. I put it back in my pocket and looked up. Pulling my scarf down, my mouth dropped to the sight of a palace. A fucking huge ass palace. A fucking huge ass ICE building. How did I know it was ice, well when you up here in mountains, you either use wood from the lowland, dig underground, or use ice. But never before I had seen a palace, especially an ice palace. The men who build this, would've have to been here for years to finish this. And yet there were no tools, or men at all. I wanted to learn more about this place so I began to walk to it, not knowing this would change my life.

I had finally got to the steps of the palace, to find out it was actually made of ice. I want to feel the ice, so I took of my right hand glove. When I did a two and half inch scar, that went through the middle of the top of my hand, was revealed. A memory came to my head.

_(Flashback)_

_ It had been raining for six hours now, both ours and the Russians muskets would have a large chance of inaccuracy. We had ten cannons in total, 6 were behind us using cannonballs, while the four that were with us used canister shot. We were heavily outnumbered, five to one. In total fifteen thousand Russian troops against three hundred tired,, scared, but battle harden Swedish troops. That was including cannonmen, and calvary. General Döbeln was confirmed dead, I think he shot by a Russian private when he lead a desperate cavalry charge. Lindström, Carnell, and Dalin and me remained. We were line up against a huge piles of dirt, that was slowly becoming mud. Ammo was running low, I order the men to hold the line against one more wave. A majority were scared, the rest showed no feeling. I tried to show it but I was scared. I was scared to die, because of Döbeln mistake not to listen._

"_Stocan, we have to leave now, we have little ammo left!" Dalin yelled at me about ten feet away. "We can't hold on for much longer."_

"_Don't you think I know that, Dalin? Just hold them off for a few more minutes." I ordered. He nodded his head yes, and lifted his musket._

"_Ready bayonets!" I yelled, and prepared my musket. The men quickly did this. "Aim!"_

_Within a few seconds a massive amount of Russian line men were charging, along with cavalry men. I was holding to order to shoot, until the Russians were close. At the 20 feet away, I yelled "FIRE, FIRE AT WILL. EVERYONE FIRE!"_

_The cannons both behind and with us fired, taking out a large amount of Russians. Then the muskets went off, the sound it made was like a cannon firing. Russian went down. Everyone was firing and reloading at fast as they could. But it was hopeless, the line broken when their cavalry ran over the dirt. I knew what was going to happen. So I gave the order everyone dread to hear._

"_RETREAT, RETREAT. THE BATTLE IS LOST, SAVE YOURSELF." I yelled with sadness. When that order was heard the men just began to run. Some ran with tears, others with rage. I ran to Dalin position. He was fighting a Russian. I charged at him forcing my bayonet in his back._

"_Stocan, thank you." he told me, and I simply nodded. I turned to run but a horse had knocked me to the ground. When I got up, a cavalryman had tried to slice the middle of my head. I moved my hand to stop it. The sword hadn't gone deep in it, but enough to have a scar. I dropped my musket, and with my left hand pulled out my pistol. He didn't see it coming. When he fell off, I jumped on his horse are rode it away from here._

(Present)

I shook my head, and kneeled to touch the ice. The ice had a smooth feeling, and yet it wasn't slippery. I knocked on it, to see if it was strong, which it was. I pushed myself off the snow. My leg was hurting again, I knew I would have to get to a clinic soon. But this, in my opinion, was more important. I put my right leg on the first step, and pushed on it. I then did the same with my left leg, but on the second step. I held my breath in, worried that it would break under my weight. When it didn't, I was reassured a little. So I went up the stairs, with caution, to a door. The door had a snowflake on it, with every detail there. Slowly pushing the door, it revealed a massive hall with stair on the side of it, going up to a another floor. A fountain was in the middle of the room. What came from the top of the fountain, was water that appeared to have been frozen mid-air. I look around the hall, wondering to see if anyone was in here. I walked to the side of the room, to study it more closely. While doing this, I notice a reflection of a person behind me. The person appeared to have white hair, blue eyes, and about 5'3. I moved my right hand, which didn't have its glove on, slowly to my pistol holster. I pulled the caplock quietly back, to make sure it was ready to fire. I inhaled a lot of air. I then spun around to the person behind me with my pistol out.

When I spun around, I found out I had a pistol aimed at a woman. A very beautiful women. I was right about most of her, though. Her hair, eyes, and height were what I thought they would be. She was a slim woman, so I assumed she weighed about 120-140 pounds. I could tell she was either in her late-teens, or early-twenties. She had the face of surprise on her, mostly because I had a pistol aimed at her. She wore a blue dress, with a white cape behind her. Her hand were in front of her, so I knew she didn't have any weapons. But I wanted to know if she what language she spoke, so I asked her in Swedish "Talar du engelska?"

"Ja" she responded

I lowered my pistol, I stupidly asked in English "Who are you?"

"If you put that pistol away, I'll tell you." she responded in perfect English, with a angelic tone. So I did what she asked, but instead of me asking, she asked first with curiosity, and suspicion "Who are you?"

"My name is Erick, Erick Alexander Stocan. And yours?" I answered her.

She didn't want to tell her name, as if she was afraid to. She looked at the ground, and then answer my question. "It is Elsa, my name is Elsa Aldrien."

"Hello, Elsa."

"Hello Erick. Can I ask why are you here?"

"I was walking, and got lost in a big snowstorm, and found this place."

"Well, you need to leave."

"Wait, what? I just got here, and I need a place to stay, my leg is fucked up." I lifted the left side of my pants showing her my wound. The cloth and bandage that covered it, are now turning red. When she saw it, she look sadden, and uncomfortable with this sight. I knew most of the time when people saw a wound that was bad, they would let anyone in there home.

"Alright, you can stay, but for a few days. Then you leave, okay?"

"Deal." I said before I extended my right hand. She shocked to see my scar, and cautiously gave me her hand to shake.

When I grabbed her hand, a sudden surge went through me. It was cold, and felt good. It was weird too, mostly because it came from from my hand which was shaking Elsa hand. We let go of each other hand, and the surge was gone. She quickly moved her hand back, and I gripped my hand. It felt cold, like snow. I looked at her. She looked at me, with worriedness, as if something was to happen. Her face then went back to being content, and told me "But while you are here, you are going to have rules."

"Okay." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Rule one, you have to sleep down here. Rule two, you will leave when your leg is better. Rule three, if I tell you to leave, you will leave, understand?"

I shook my head to these rules, having a smirk on my face, I simply told her "Alright."

After this little "discussion" we had, I walked to an area under the right stairs. Elsa, went up the left stairs not wanting to look at me. I began to set "camp, which consisted of my backpack, side-bag, three blankets, small pillow, and my musket which was always loaded. I pulled my watch put to see the time, 11:19. I sat down against the wall, to check my wound. I unwrapped the bandage, and pulled the bloody cloth off. The feeling of the cloth being pulled off was sharp, and burning. my lips were tightly closed, not wanting to scream. The bite mark was still bleeding, but very small amounts. I grabbed the alcohol from my bag, along with new two new cloths. I as did before, I poured alcohol on the cloth, and forced it on to the wound. It burnt like my leg was over fire. After 15 more second of this pain, I put the dry and new cloth on it. Wrapped the bandage over it, and sat there. The wound was still burning from the alcohol. I sighed, wondering what I'm going to do for these next few days. A yawn came out, so I decided I would sleep right now. I closed my eyes, not knowing, that Elsa was big, and what she was part of was bigger.


	2. Writing, Tripping, And Preparing

**Author Note:This is a rewritten/merged chapter of the last half of ch 2 and some of ch 3, hope you guys like this new version.** _Italic and underlined are thoughts_

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes to get some sleep. I was tired, both physically and mentally. Running away from wolves, walking through a massive snowstorm, and finding an ice palace. Yeah, I needed this nap.<p>

**(Vision/Dream)**

** There are bodies, dead bodies in a ditch. Bodies of men, women, and children. Blood is in and around the ditch. Men in black uniforms are walking to it, dragging another person with them. "Please don't do this, please. I've done nothing wrong." she begs. She is crying, her right eye is bruised up. Blood is coming from her nose. Cuts, and bandages are all over her. When they reach the ditch, she wailing. "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! I'M A PURE, I'M FUCKING PURE!" she yells at them. They both laugh, one punches her head with his right arm. She falls to the ground, her head bleeding. The other pulls her back up. When she's on her feet again, the one that punched her, pulls out some kind of pistol, and it's aimed at her forehead.**

(Reality)

I woke up, eyes wide open. I'm breathing heavily, my mouth is opened. I rub my eyes, shaking off what I saw.

"What do they mean?" I whispered to myself. These dreams I've been having are trying to tell me something, I know it. Because every time I wake up from it, I'm scared. I'm scared now, and I rarely get scared. I pull out my watch, with a shaking hand. Time is 12:58, 2 minutes to one. I get up, and go to my backpack. I pull out two books, a notebook, and a artbook. I then pull out a pencil with an eraser from my side-bag. I needed to write and draw. Looking for a place I could draw, I didn't want to draw down here. Not wanting to go outside either, I followed the stair, hoping to find a room with a window. When I got to the top of the stairs, there were three doors. The two farthest were open, while the one closest to me was closed.

"It probably her room." I told myself.

Walking past the closed room, I thought I heard crying. I stopped walking, and stood there. For a few seconds the crying went on, but then stopped. When it did, I went back to walking. My inside became uneasy, and sadden. My straight face, had went down. My past was trying to come back, nonetheless I fought it back. I hate it, when I have to do that. I hate it when I have to find what I feel. Yet, I still do it. I shake my head in a sadden way, and continue to walk.

The second room had nothing in it besides a small window. The third room was open, and magnificent. A chandelier was hanging from the room ceiling. From the side it looked like a bunch of random points. When you look from underneath it, it resembles a snowflake. It was very detail, along with everything in this palace. _Who ever built this must have spent years doing this. Maybe Elsa knows, but probably wouldn't want to talk, she doesn't look like the who talks._

"I'll think bout it later." I tell myself. However this room does have balcony, which what I was kinda looking for.

I went to the balconies edge, which had ice railings, and sat down along it. I looked over the edge, and saw that I must've been at least 700 feet above the ground. Most people would've been terrified by this, though as I said earlier, few things scare me. I pulled out my watch, and the time was 1:15. The sun was high in the air, and few clouds were in the sky today, apart from the early morning. I looked for the storm that brought me here. When I did, it was a father away, away from the mountain side. The sight of what I was seeing was like a painting, breathtaking.

The sun, the mountains, and snow covered forest were making this the most beautiful thing I ever seen. In America you rarely see things like this. Here it's different, in many ways. The snow, and trees follow the wind. The mountains with their snow covered tops reflect light off of them. Small herds of animals walk on flatlands, or the sides. Flocks of birds flew overhead in a shape of a V. It was cold, below, freezing, no doubt about it, but the cold never bothered me. It never has.

I start to draw the what I saw, slowly to get the detail as good a possible. I would up for a few seconds and go back to drawing. I did this a lot though, but it was worth the time. When I was finished with the picture, I looked at what I've done. I was proud at myself. I had a small smile on me, and sighed. Putting the artbook away, I grabbed my note book. What I usually write in here, would be poems, short stories, etc. But ever so often, I would write about my feelings, a thing a woman would do. People say women are to have feelings, while men are to have none. But that wasn't the case with me, somewhat. On the outside, I would show no feelings. Inside, however, was a different case. I had sadness, anger, loneliness, stress, and very little happiness.

What I wrote this time was like the others, how my day went, what happened, how I feel. Rarely it helped me feel good, but I still tried. At the same time, I heard a voice behind me. Angelic like, calm and slow.

"What are you doing up here?" it asked. I turned around to see Elsa walking to me. She had a raised eyebrow.

"I'm writing."

"I thought I to-"

"No you didn't tell me to stay down there, you told me to sleep down there." I told her, a sarcastic tone, and a smiling face with a raised eyebrow. You see, when people set rules for me, I can usually find a loophole around it. Anger was in her head possible. Such like most people when I tell them this, she turned around and walked away. I shook my head, and went back to writing. She didn't come back at all.

Immediately upon finishing my writing, I checked the time, 4:39. You'd think I'd be frozen by then, or at least shivering. Nope, couldn't do that even if I wanted to. The cold has felt so good to me. I would be told I'm crazy by my grandparents. I sadly smirked, when I remembered them. My stomach, thankfully, got me distracted from that memory. It was hungry, very hungry. I hadn't eaten breakfast, nor any kind of food since I got chased by those wolves. Getting up, it growled more, and got more hungry. I laughed, and told it "Hey, if you're hungry eat snow." I exited the room, and went down the stairs. Deciding to eat an apple, or cook some meat, I missed a step, tripped, and fell down the stairs.

When I opened my eyes to see blood, they widened, I was on Elsa. Immediately, I got off of her, and blushed. When I looked at her face, she was blushing too, eyes wide open, and her mouth was dropped. My first thing to say was sorry, but what I said was gibberish. I smacked my face, bringing me to say something.

"Shit, Elsa, I'm so sorry for what just had happened. I zoned out when I was on the stairs, and must've missed a step. I'm really sorry." I explained to her, with a quick and apologetic tone. I didn't know if she heard me, since she was in shock._ She's probably thinking I tried to rape her. She going to kick me out_, I speculated. While thinking, she had got up off the ice floor. She turned to me, and spoke in a calm voice.

"I-Its alright, I kn-n-now it was an accident." she stuttered to me. She looked as if she had been crying for an hour. I could tell by her eyes, which were red. Sadness, is the first thing that came to my head. _She's sad, but what bout_, I thought. When I was younger, grandmother would make me something to eat when I was sad. And every time she did this, not once I remained sad. So I thought I would do the same with Elsa.

"Hey, do you want something to eat? I'm bout to make dinner, and wondered if wanted some." I told her, while scratching the back of my head. _God, it sounded like a I was asking her on a fucking date_, I judged myself. She looked at me, surprised by this question.

"Yes, I would like something to eat." she told me, with a small smile. So I walked outside, to get items for a fire pit, and still embarrassed by what I asked. And believe me, it was embarrassing to ask a woman, you just met to dinner. I chuckled, shaking my head as I walked out the door. And this time, I watched where I was stepping.

It took me a long time finding sticks that weren't wet from snow. A majority of sticks I found were wet from melted snow. Finding rocks was easy since rocks didn't have to dry for a fire. When I was done with this, the sun starting to go down. Heading up the steps to the palace, a rock had fell out of my hand. I looked down to grab it, and was terrified at the sight.

"Holy fucking shit. That's, uh, way below." I said with a scared tone. What I was looking at was at least 300 feet of air between me and the ground. I wanted to go back down the steps, but I had to go up. I forced myself to go up the steps, but very slowly. When I got to the top step, I wanted to kiss the ground under me. I didn't, because Elsa was standing at the top of the stair cases. I just calmly walk to my "camp", laid the rocks and sticks on the ground, and prepared the fire. I arranged the rocks in a circle, placed four sticks up, tied those sticks together, and had a small pan being held by the center. I grabbed some smaller sticks, laid them under the pan, and lit them. The heat of the fire was unbearable to be around. To me, the smallest amount of heat will make me sweat. I also rarely wear heavy clothing, when I do, it was usually for some kind of party. So, I had to take off my coat, which was a brown, with a small yellow stripe that went from top to bottom.

Elsa, who I forgot about, was watching me from above. When I took off my coat, I showed I had a blue shirt on me. I then took off my pants, which were made of heavy wool. They were like my coat, but didn't have a yellow stripe. I went to my bag, grabbed a new pair of pants, and put them on. When I was done, I closed my eyes, lifted my heads, and raised my hands. The cold air around felt great, as if I was being given a cold hug. A few minutes I done this, allowing the cold to trap me. When I was done, I looked up and saw Elsa run away. I raised an eyebrow to what she was doing there. I wanted to know what she wanted to eat, I walked up the stair to ask. When I got there, Elsa was trying to act like she was leaving her room.

"What would you like to eat? I've got some beef, deer, some fruits, and some vegetables." I informed her.

"I would like some beef please, with some vegetables." she responded with a slight elegant voice.

"Okay." I responded, and walked down the stairs, to make a meal._ A meal for a girl, and fancy one probably._

* * *

><p><strong>Author Request: Please review, and tell me how you think of the new writing style, and tell me how you like the story<strong>


	3. Dinner

**A/N:yes this chapter is a few weeks later. Ive been busy with school. Ill try to get the next chapter up asap. Review, follow, and/or fav.**

* * *

><p>Blood was spilling from the beef, all red, and watery. Everytime I saw it I wanted to vomit. I know since I'm a soldier, I should be use to it. But certain things you can't get use to. Cutting the meat in half, more blood came out. I was holding back, in my stomach, a tub of vomit. After cut the meat in half, and running outside to vomit, I place the larger half of the pan. Grabbing some smashed dried chile peppers with my fingertips, I sprinkled it all over the now brown-reddish colored meat. I pulled out some carrots, along with two potatoes. I flipped the slice to the other side. I then placed the smaller piece, and added some spice to it too. <em>Never knew how much I like this.<em> I smiled to this, and continued to cook.

For a half hour I did this. Just cooked, and thought. About what I don't know, I just thought. Remembering home, Sweden, my family. Remembering these things made me want to cry, but instead I let out a big sigh. It's hard to remember my past, because I hated it. But thats for later on. Anyhow, the meat was done, the carrots chopped up, and the potatoes were being heated. I pulled out my watch, and saw it was 5:32. I opened my backpack, which held one big plate, and a two smaller ones. The big plate I usually used for myself, but I had to be a man, so for now it was Elsa. On her plate was the largest piece of meat, some sliced carrots, and a potato. My plate, or plates, held the smaller piece, a carrot cut in half, and a potato. My side-bag had four forks, incase I lost one of them. I had a knife, but it wasn't a the type you eat with.

I walked up the stairs to tell Elsa I was done. Her door was closed so I knocked on it. No response, I knocked again, saying "Elsa, are you in there?" Nothing, so I went to the second room. Which was also closed, and knocked. Nothing there either. I started to get worried. _Why am I getting worried, yeah, she's a girl I just meet, but still I shouldn't be that worried._ I went to the third room, with the door opened, and went inside. I saw her, just standing there, on the balcony, looking out at the landscape. Although I couldn't see her face, I knew she was sad. Her hands were crossed, shoulders raised, and she barely moved. She wanted to talk to someone, but she didn't know who. I felt that before, and I'll never forget. I walked slowly behind her, trying not to make a sound.

"You know this is beautiful, right?" I said. She jumped at the sametime. Looking behind her, she found out it was me. "What do mean?" she asked.

"I mean this landscape, the view. The nature is what I mean." I pointed out to the horizon. We both looked at it, and sucked in the beauty.

"Yes, it quite beautiful."

"Where I was born, you don't see this." She looked at me, with a raised eyebrow

"Where were you born?"

"Come down to eat, and find out."

I walked off the balcony, with Elsa following me.

When we got down to my "camp", I picked up Elsa plate and handed it to her when she was off the stairs. You could see the heat coming off the food, because of the large amount of coldness in the palace. I went back to pick up my plate, which also was giving off heat. She sat down next to the fire, opposite of me. I grabbed two forks out of my side bag, and handed one to her. We then began eat, in silence. I want to put out the fire, because of the heat, but couldn't since it's our only source of light. The sun had gone down, and the moon was up giving some light, some not a lot.

As we ate, the wind outside the palace was blowing. The sound it was making was like wolves howling. The fire was dancing to the howls, it made a pop and click sound so often. It replaced the quiet of the dinner. _The hell am I doing? Say something, found out bout this place, at least find some bout her._ I put down my plate, which was half eaten, and broke the ice.

"Um, you asked me earlier, where I was from? Right?"

"Oh, yes, yes I did. So, where are you from?"

"Guess."

She thought for a moment, looking at me. Her eyes looked as if she was digging in my head. "Britain?" she said.

"Close. The United States of America is where I was born."

"Really? I assumed that, because you speak english."

"No, just because I speak english doesn't mean I from Britain. Let me ask you this, where are you from?"

"Arendelle, the country you're in now." with a sarcastic tone.

"Huh, well thanks for telling me that. Well, anything else you want to know?" When I said that is was like a rifle that wanted to go off.

"Wherewereyoucomingfrom? Howoldareyou? DoyouhaveanyfamilyinArendelle? Whatjobdoyouhave?" asking with a quick and high tone.

"Whoa! Can you repeat the first question? Slowly." I told her, as I put a carrot slice in my mouth.

"I'm sorry, it just that I don't talk to person in a long time."

I was shocked by this. _How can someone as beautiful as her not talk to people?_ Whatever made her not talk before, is gone now. "So what was the the first question?" I asked.

"I asked 'Where are you from coming from?'" She responded, slower and more quiet.

"Sweden. Next question."

"How old are you?"

"I am twenty-four."

"Do you have family in Arendelle?"

"No."

"What job do you have?"

"Not at the moment. Now what else do you want to know?"

"Why did you leave Sweden?"

"I had some problems. Plus I wanted to start a new life. But can I ask something?"

"Yes." she said with a questioning tone. I put my plate down, which had a few scraps. I looked at her, eyes focused on hers. And just asked a simple question. "You're a upper class aren't you?"

Her eyes had widened, mouth had dropped. The face she made, was cute to look at. _So she is._ I asked her again "You're a upper class aren't you?"

"H-how could you t-tell?" she asked, scared.

"A lot of things, the way you look. The way you talk. Hell, even the way you walk tells me. I have keen eye."

"Then why didn't ask me earlier? Huh! Were you waiting to kill me, then steal from me?!" she yelled at me. Her face was showing anger, and something else. Something I rarely seen in people. But I couldn't figure it out what is was.

"Calm down. If I wanted to kill you, I would've done it this morning. When I had my pistol aimed at you. Besides that, I don't kill for money." _Anymore_ "I asked because you don't see a lot of uppers in the mountains. You're the first I've met in a long time."

Just after I said this, she calmed down a little. But the thing that was in her face was still there. She then asked "And why's that?"

I looked down at the fire's core. I grabbed the knife and moved the logs a bit. Smiling, I told her my answer. "Because it's better to be where you live, and make your money. All the uppers I've met don't leave the city the live in. Those who do, do it for business purposes. Thats what they enjoy, being crammed up in a house. I've hated being at home. Especially when it snowed."

She looked at me, with her anger gone. Replaced with a small, but a noticeable smile. But the thing that stood out was still there. _What is it? What is the feeling? I can feel it coming off her, but yet, I can't figure out what it is._ She opened her mouth to ask, or perhaps demand something. But all she could make out was nothing. The only thing that was there was her smile. I looked down at her plate, which was completely eaten. I got up with my plate, and walked to her. For some odd reason she began to scoot away from me. I raised an eyebrow, and kneeled to grab her plate.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I told her in a soothing way.

I turned around and walked to the door. I went outside to clean the plates. Luckily, the food wasn't sticky. So I could just grab a bunch of snow on place it on the place. The plates were warm, so the ice would melt on the plate. Then all I had to do was grab a leaf, and wipe it off. When I was done, I began to walk up the steps. Stopping half way up the steps, I looked out to see the landscape. The moon was high up now. With light coming off it. I notice something yellow coming from the valley below. The way is was moving told me it was a fire. It was in a forest, and looked like it was being chased. After a few seconds it went out.

Wolves were howling now. Howling like when they were chasing me. I shook my head, and walked up the steps. _Damn morons, you don't travel at night._ When I entered the palace, I saw that Elsa had left the fire. I sighed, and shrugged it off. _Me and my stupid mouth._ I pulled out my watch to see the time. 7:36 it said. Time for bed, is what my brain told me. As I walked to my bed, a voice began to speak in my head. "**Leave. Leave now and I'll let you live."** it said in a demonic tone.

"Who is that? Elsa?" I looked around hoping to see Elsa. But I couldn't see her. I assumed that I was hearing things. Laying down, I kept thinking bout that voice. I heard it before. When and where I don't know. Closing my eyes, my mind began to drift. To a place where we would always be safe. Right?


	4. Nightmare

**Author Note-The finally rewrite is here. You'll probably guess what this chapter going into. Anyhow, I recently put a Poll on my Profile, asking which story you want to be published at the same time as Frozen: A New Threat. The poll will stay up until the end of A New Love. But if no one's answers, then I'm doing a coin toss. Please follow, fave, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Unknown)<strong>

**I'm laying down on my back. Grass is around me. Pushing myself up, I see a small river, gently moving down. Trees are all over the place. I can hear children laughing. A breeze blows past me. The sun is high up, basting heat from above. The grass, flowers, and trees are moving, as if they're alive. I look for a something that can tell me where I am. Standing up, I see there a trail, which leads to a small village. As I'm walking down the trail, I get the feeling that I've been here before. A sign finally appears, with one word on it. "Chicago." I whispered to myself. **_**Home.**_

**Slowly I enter the village. People are everywhere. Laughing, talking, smiling. A few dogs are barking. The little ones are running around. The building are made of wood, painted white or brown. The church bell are ringing. I walk up to a old fruit seller. "Excuse me, sir. But can you give me the date?" I asked kindly.**

"**The date, um, let's see. It's um. Oh! Its May 8th, 1820." He told me. My eyes widened, my heart began to race. I knew what was going to happen.**

"**Thank you." I responded quickly.**

"**But before you go, would you like some fruit?" extending a apple.**

"**No, no thank you."**

"**Alright then. Better go before it begins." he said with a devilish tone. But I didn't hear him. I was running already to a small house. Brown, with 2 windows, a chimney, a oak door. Made of bricks, and has a wood floor It had a small garden to the side of it. In it lived a small family. A mother who had 3 kids, along with her new husband. Though it wasn't a good family. **_**I have to get there, must stop her!**_ **I ran as fast I could, hoping to stop it.**

**Getting closer I could hear the cries of a boy "MOMMY, PLEASE, PLEASE STOP!" he yelled. "Not until you learned your lesson about stealing." a woman said. A crack was heard, and then another. The young boy was screaming with pain. Another crack was heard. The scream would send a chill down your neck.**

"**NO! STOP, STOP IT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs when I pushed the door opened. No one was in there, in fact nothing was in the room. I walk in slowly. The floor under me was squeaking, and crying. It had seen much pain here. The noise in the room was annoying, because there was none. I shook my head, sighing, and began to cry. **_**I'm always late, I can't stop her.**_ **I closed my eyes, preparing to wake up.**

**(Young Erick POV)**

"**Wake up!" a woman yelled with rage. At first, I kept my eyes closed, refusing to wake. Then, someone had punched my head. "I said get up, you worthless demon." I forced my eyes open, and saw my mom. I shook my head. **_**Everyday, she does this.**_ **I lift myself on the bed, with my legs on the feet felt the cold floor. The feeling went from my toes to my head in seconds. "What the date today, mom" I asked. "May 8th, and you know what that means." she said. My heart sank, my eyes widened when my ears heard this. **_**No, it can't be today.**_

"**It's your fucking birthday. Another year, that you have to live with me." She said with a evil smile. My birthday was never good. Because I would be forced to work all day from dawn to dusk. Then give me some spoiled food. It been the same every year. Nothing has ever changed, and it probably won't.**

"**So you present for today is you have to go to Mr Grians and help him with printing." She said.**

"**Yes mom" I responded kinda mumblish. She punch the left side of my head. "Remember what I said about mumbling?"**

**I held back tears. "Y-yes."**

"**Then don't do it" she said in an angry voice "Now get ready, before I have to do it again!" I quickly changed clothes, put a hat on, took my grandfather watch from under my bed, grabbed a apple, and ran out the door.**

**Mr Grians house wasn't that far away, so I got there in 10 minutes. When I had pushed the door opened, Mr Grians was already there. "Ah, good morgon Erick!" the man said. I smiled at that comment, and responded to him. "Good morning Mr Grians." Mr Grians was 60 years old man from Sweden. He was 5 feet, 3 inches, and looked to be 150 pounds. He still had hair, but it was white. Mr Grians was always nice to me, even when I messed up sometimes. He owned a printing press store.**

"**Today is your birthday?"**

"**Oh, uh, yeah it is."**

"**Ow old are you?"**

"**I'm 10 now."**

"**Well happy birthday Erick." he then rubbed my head, smiling. Working with him was never hard, though my mom thought it was. All I had to do was put the letters in the right places, and press them on paper. It was easy work, and I liked it.**

**It was 7:14 am when I began to work with Mr Grians. The day was slow, mostly because news from other places hadn't arrived yet. The only work that came was when a man came in. He asked if we could print posters that were against slavery. He was tall man, I think his last name was Lincoln. Besides that nothing else happened. By the time of 4 pm, the sun was beginning to set. I grabbed my stuff. As I was walking out the door, Mr Grians spoke. "Erick, before you go, I have something for you." He walks to a small box, and opens it. Grabbing paper, he walks to me and lifts his hand. It's a ten dollar bill he's giving me. My eyes are wide opened. I grab it, still having my eyes wide open. Mr Grians does give me money, usually 50 cents or a dollar. But he's never given me this much.**

"**Thank you." I tell him gratefully, as I folded it and slide it in my pocket. He smiles, and rubs my head. I look into his eye, I see that he's worried. I walk out the building, and looked back at him. He's standing there smiling, and waving good bye. I smiled back, and waved. The sun was still showing a lot of light as I walked. When I got home, my smile has vanished. I opened the door, and was already in some kind of trouble. "Erick, where are all the fucking apples, huh!?" My mom yelled at me.**

"**I don't know. I grabbed one thi-" I fell to the ground after she smacked me.**

"**Then, you ate them all, didn't you fatass?!"**

"**I di-" She kicked me. I held my stomach, which was in much pain. I hadn't notice my money slip from my pocket, so when it did she saw it. Kneeling down, she grabbed the 10 dollar bill, and looked at me.**

"**Why do you have this?!" she demanded. I looked up at her, tears were coming out of my eyes. "Mr Grains gave it to me." I was expecting her to punch me, but instead she got up. She turned around and walked to her room. I got off the ground still holding my stomach. I bent over to pat myself down, when a sharp pain appeared on my back. I screamed, with great pain. I kneeled, not being able to stand. I looked up and saw my mom with a whip. "I'm going to ask you once, did you steal that 10 dollars." she told me, as she raised her whip.**

"**No, I to-" She hit me again with the whip. I screamed at the top of my lungs. The pain was unforgetting, but what felt worse was my heart. With every strike, the pain grew. I laid there on the ground, as she continued to use the whip. Tears were falling from my eyes. In my head I was begging her to stop, begging her to love me. But I knew she never would love me. So, it's my birthday. A day where I should be happy. But instead its a day of pain and misery for me. I close my eyes hoping to die.**


	5. Breakfest

**AN:Yes 2 chapters in one day. Fav, Follow, and Review. Poll started.**

* * *

><p>(Reality)<p>

When I opened my eyes, the brightness of the sun was unbearable. My eyes were blinded by this. Shutting my eyes till they focused, I just laid there on my "bed". When my eyes were ready to open, I looked around, and discovered the palace was quite, cold, and roomie.

"I could live here." I told myself. I grabbed my watch, which was on the right side of my "bed". It was 6:44, I had slept 14 minutes too long. I shrugged it off, got up and began to make breakfast. I went outside to find more firewood, which was hard to do since a lot of the broken off wood branches were wet from melted snow. After maybe 15 minutes of digging and lifting, I found enough wood to lit a fire for a few more days. I went back inside to make my breakfast. A thought came to my head, wondering if I should make her breakfast. Seeing that it was still early, she wouldn't be awake. So, after arranging the wood in a certain way, I lit the wood and it began to burn in a few minutes. I took out one egg, and 3 strips of bacon.

I first made the bacon, so the grease could keep the eggs from sticking to the pan. A trick I learned from my grandfather. After the bacon was ready and then put on egg on the pan. I opened the yolk so I could scramble it. I was never fond of sunside eggs. When the egg were done, I began to eat. Usually when I have pepper and salt, my eggs would taste great. But since I ran out a few weeks ago, my eggs have tasted like nothing. Soon, I was done with my meal. My stomach began to growl, and realized I hadn't let out my shit in over 2 days. Walking at first felt like my shit was come out faster. So I ran out as fast I could, almost tripping on the stairs. I ran to the farthest tree I could, so I could go.

After I was done with business, I walked back to the palace. Getting closer, I saw that there was smoke coming from it. At first, I assumed it was the fire dying. But I heard someone yell. It took me a few second to realize who was yelling. Elsa, it was her. I jogged to the palace, but then the yelling just got worse and worse. "Erick! she yelled, and that when my heart took over. I often try to be a cold-man but when I hear a child or woman in trouble, my heart will always take over. I ran as fast I could, which was still slow, since I was in snow that was 5 inches deep. I swear when she was screaming it was because someone was trying to hurt her. Though when i got to the steps I saw there were only my steps.

"She better have a god damn good reason for that yelling, cause I was still shiting!" I yelled out loud. Nonetheless it was a good reason. The fire had increased in size, and was about to light the spare wood, and my bag on fire.

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!" I hollered.

"Well I wa-"

"JUST MOVE MY DAMN STUFF AWAY FROM IT!" I hollered again running to put out the fire. Immediately, I grabbed my water jug which was a foot to the left of the fire, and threw the water to the center.

"THROW ME MY BLANKET!" I demanded. At that instant, she gripped my top blanket and threw it to me. Thereupon, I covered the weaken fire with it.

After 2 intense minutes the fire had died off. I sighed, lifted the blanket, and a large amount of smoke went up. My attention went to Elsa who was about 10 feet away from me, as if she thought I was going to hit her. I would never do that to a woman, except when she had a knife or a gun. Pushing myself off the ground, I began to think of a statement. I couldn't decide to out right yell at her, or calmly talk to her. Wanting not to hurt her feeling I began to calmly talk. "WHY THE HELL DID THIS FIRE BEGIN!?" I yelled, yeah not the best option.

"Well I was hungry and tried to make myself breakfast. But the fire just grew out of control." she responded, with a scared tone.

I groaned to this explanation, which to me was plain old fucking stupid. How in the world does this woman not know to cook for herself. May I'll think about it later. "Okay, Okay, I'm just going to forget bout this. So what were you trying to make?"

"Well, I was trying to make eggs and some of that meat that smelled so good." She said. Again, I couldn't decide to yell at her, or just forget about it.

I just turned around back to the fire pit, put new pieces of wood in it and lit again. I grabbed one egg, and 5 strips of bacon(I added two to show I'm not angry anymore). Within a time of 10 minutes, her breakfast was done cooking. I checked my watch, it was 7:28. This is going to be a slow day, I could tell already. I grabbed the same plate and fork she used yesterday, and served her breakfast. She picked it up the ground, and began to walk up the steps, to one of the rooms up there. I just shook my head, as she walked away. _The hell is wrong with that girl?_ I whispered. To get my mind off her, I grabbed my notebook, artbook, and pencils and went to that balcony, up the stairs. When I got there, the sunrise was almost done, so I began to draw as fast as I could. I drew the sunrise and thought about Elsa, and who she was before I met her.


End file.
